Konoha Riding School
by sandy-apples
Summary: Kakashi has a new form of training in mind for Team 7. What could it be? Perhaps it's a one on one battle with their sensei, or maybe it's some kind of extreme tree climbing challenge. Or maybe it's something they'd never expect...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Kakashi has a new form of training in mind for Team 7. What could it be? Perhaps it's a one on one battle with their sensei, or maybe it's some kind of extreme tree climbing challenge. Or maybe it's something they'd never expect...

* * *

**Konoha Riding School Chapter 1:**

"You know Naruto, if you didn't eat your ramen so fast you wouldn't have to waste all _my_ money buying you bowl after bowl after bowl."

"But Iruka sensei!" Naruto complained through a mouth full of ramen. "I have to eat a lot today! I have to have enough energy for whatever Kakashi sensei has planned for me. He said we'd need to come prepared."

Iruka sighed and shook his head as Naruto finished yet another bowl. He was curious as to what Kakashi was planning for Naruto and his team.

After eating his fill Naruto headed over to the training grounds, where Kakashi had said to meet. As he walked along Naruto went over all the possible plans Kakashi had for them. Maybe he had found a challenging mission for Naruto to take part in. Maybe _this_ would be his chance to prove himself better than Sasuke.

At the training grounds Sasuke and Sakura had already arrived and were waiting by the logs. As usual Kakashi was running late.

"Where've you been?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked over and joined them.

"Replenishing my energy, so I can beat you," Naruto replied whole-heartedly.

Sasuke looked off into the distance and made no reply.

"You? Beat Sasuke? I'd like to see you try," Sakura commented. "Of course Sasuke would win."

"You're so supportive Sakura," Naruto moaned.

It was a while longer before Kakashi made his appearance.

"I hope you three haven't made yourselves comfortable, we're not staying here," he said.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see," Kakashi replied.

The group headed off out the village gates and headed towards a grassy, open area, not far from the village. For ages all that could be seen were paddocks and paddocks of land, with the odd horse or two dotted here and there. Team 7 walked through an opened gate and onto the spacious property. When they got closer the squad realised that they were at a stable. It was then Naruto thought for the worst. He ran ahead and joined Kakashi at the lead.

"Kakashi sensei, we don't have to clean up around here do we? I'm so sick of these missions," Naruto sulked.

"Who said we were on a mission?" Kakashi asked. "I have something different in store for you three today."

"What is it Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked joining their conversation.

"You'll soon find out," Kakashi replied.

No matter how much Naruto and Sakura pestered him he wouldn't say any more than that.

The group went on and came to a small shed standing in the middle of everything. Kakashi knocked on the door and it was answered by a rather plump, old lady.

"We're here for the riding lesson," Kakashi explained.

"Ah, you're the folk from the Leaf Village. About time you showed up. Come with me and I'll show you to your horses," the lady replied. "By the way, just call me Merle."

"Horse riding?!" Naruto and Sakura asked in disbelief as it finally clicked.

"That's right," Kakashi replied. "Something a little _different_."

The team was lead to the stables which smelt of horse feed, manure and saddle polish. Naruto looked from right to left, taking in as much of his new environment as possible.

"So kids, have we ever been riding before?" Merle asked, chuckling. "Have we even seen a horse before?"

"I know what a horse is lady," Naruto replied slightly annoyed.

Merle laughed, "Just testing you Blondy."

"Where are all the horses? This place is empty," Sakura asked.

"We don't keep the horses in here. They stay out in the paddocks most of the time. All the stalls are used for storage," Merle replied. "Your horses are tacked up outside."

"Tacked up?" Naruto asked, confused.

"They have their saddles and bridles on," Merle explained. "You'll learn all the jargon soon."

"Jargon?" Naruto asked again.

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura and Sasuke complained.

Exiting the opposite end of the stable the team approached an undercover area with wooden posts set up into numerous stalls.

"Kids, meet your horses," Merle announced putting forward her arm, presenting the scene.

Tied up in separate stalls ahead of them were three horses, all saddled up waiting for their riders; one mare and two geldings. The mare was strawberry roan in colour with appaloosa type markings on her body. Left to her own business she was peaceful and content. But it wasn't often she was left in this state. The gelding occupying the stall next to her was constantly bothering her, trying to get her attention. This gelding was a chestnut pinto with a large white spot over his left eye. It was easy to see he had a mischievous streak in him, he could hardly stand still. The gelding in the last stall was quiet and kept to himself. His coat was pitch black marked only by one white sock on his back leg. If anyone came too close to him he'd throw his ears back and lower his head.

Naruto went over and stood in front of the pinto's stall. The horse moved around so they were face to face. He snorted loudly taking Naruto by surprise. As he jumped away the horse threw its head back and whinnied in accomplishment.

"Dumb horse," Naruto commented, slightly embarrassed.

"That one is known as Chips," Merle explained walking over and scratching his head. "The mare is Honoka and the black one's Yuri. I picked them out especially. Pinky you'll be riding Honoka, Mr. Cool will be on Yuri, which leaves Blondy on Chips."

"I have a name grandma," Naruto grumbled.

"We all do," Sakura added.

"I've only just met you, calm down," Merle replied grinning. "If you could all take their halters off and lead them over behind me. Make sure you keep the distance of another horse between you at all times."

Naruto ducked under the wooden post and walked into Chips' stall, frowning as he approached the horse. Chips snorted again and flicked his ears.

"Yeah, I don't like you either," Naruto said making a face.

He reached up and unbuckled Chips' halter. Knowing Naruto didn't have a hold of his reins Chips turned around and took off.

"Hey! Come back!" Naruto called chasing after him.

Sasuke and Sakura brought their horses to a stop as Chips sped past followed by Naruto.

"Stupid horse!" Naruto cried.

"He always has to make a scene doesn't he?" Sakura sighed.

Naruto finally caught up to Chips who was being held firmly by Merle.

"Rule number one, never let go of the reins," she instructed sternly. "Chips isn't stupid, he can tell when he's free to wander around by himself."

"You could have said that earlier," Naruto pouted.

"Remember you're the boss, never let the horse think otherwise," Merle explained. "You can take him now."

Naruto took the reins from her and she walked towards the arena. Chips decided that the grass nearby looked quite appetising so he dropped his head for a snack.

"Move you stupid horse!" Naruto complained trying his hardest to pull Chips away.

Becoming annoyed with Naruto constantly tugging, Chips unexpectedly lifted his head causing Naruto to fall over.

"Today Naruto," Sasuke commented as he passed by, his horse enviously behaving as it should.

When the three of them were finally in the arena Merle closed the gate behind them.

"Suppose we should see if you can get into the saddle firstly," Merle said. "Do keep in mind that you must always get on and off on the left side of your horse."

"Hey grandma, my stirrups look really short," Naruto said.

"You'll have to run them down then won't you," Merle replied. "It's amazing you actually know what they are."

"A little common sense isn't going to hurt you Naruto," Sakura commented.

When everyone had their stirrups sorted out it was time to get into the saddle.

"Making sure you're holding the reins and a clump of mane, with one foot in the stirrup hoist yourself onto your horse back. Don't slump into the saddle or you'll hurt their back," Merle explained.

_Ha, that's easy as_, Naruto thought to himself. Jamming one foot into the stirrup he pushed himself off the ground and into the saddle. Feeling rather proud of himself Naruto grinned and opened his eyes. Ahead of him was a headless horse.

"Wah!" Naruto exclaimed.

Chips snorted and flicked his tail. Merle walked over to them, hand on her hips, "Everything must be done on the left, didn't I say that before?"

"But I got on the left side!" Naruto cried.

"You may have done just that, but did you put your left _foot_ in the stirrup? No, you put your right," Merle explained. "When I say everything must be done on the left, I mean _everything_."

Naruto made a face but said nothing more.

"Turn yourself around so we can begin," Merle said. "Unless you're planning on riding around backwards."

Naruto did as he was told, looking over at his team mates. Sasuke sat astride Yuri as though he'd been born into the saddle. _Show off_, Naruto thought.

Once everyone had sorted out their stirrup lengths and gathered their reins together they began to walk laps around the arena. The three of them all took turns leading the ride. Sasuke and Yuri lead the ride to begin with. Between Yuri and Honoka was a suitable space. But between Honoka and Chips there was hardly enough space to move. Honoka ran out of patience before long, and kicked out at Chips.

"Whoa!" Merle called. "That's the whole reason you need to keep your distance."

"Control your horse Naruto," Sakura complained.

When Sakura and Honoka were leading Naruto tried his hardest to keep Chips in his place. When Chips got too close Naruto would stop him. As soon as there was enough distance between them and Honoka, Naruto would let Chips walk on. As soon as he could move again Chips would speed walk back up to Honoka. No matter how much Naruto pulled back, Chips would not slow down. It was as though they were playing tug of war with the reins, with Chips winning by a long shot.

Only when they were leading the group did Chips slow down. The horse trudged along as though he'd just woken up.

"Get your horse moving Blondy!" Merle shouted.

"I'm trying!" Naruto yelled back.

He kicked furiously but Chips would not pick up the pace. As soon as there was no other horse to follow he saw no point in continuing on. Merle walked over to them and handed Naruto a whip, "If he's not moving for you, give him a whack with this just behind your leg."

Naruto took the whip and started off again. Chips was slower than ever.

"Move you stupid horse!" Naruto called, smacking Chips with the whip.

Taken by surprise the horse received a fright and let out a distressed whinny. Chips took off around the arena with Naruto on board holding on for his life.

"Help! Runaway horse!" Naruto cried out, unable to control his bolting horse.

"He's such a loser," Sasuke commented.

Yuri snorted as though in agreement.

When everyone was back in line the group began the trotting part of the lesson.

"Don't pick up your trot until the horse in front of you has," Merle explained.

Sasuke and Yuri were leading and were the first to start trotting. Naruto and Chips followed with Sakura and Honoka bringing up the rear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Naruto complained in time to Chips' bouncy trot.

"You'll need to rise to their trot so you're not bouncing around in the saddle," Merle explained.

Naruto knew that her explanation was aimed at him in particular.

"Push your weight into your stirrups to rise up and down to the beat of their trot," Merle continued. "That way your not bouncing everywhere and hurting their back."

_Weight into the stirrups?_ Naruto thought. On his first attempt he almost flew out of the saddle, rising to the wrong beat.

"At least one of us knows what he's doing," Merle sighed. "Blondy and Pinky come into the middle. Mr. Cool keep trotting."

"My name is Naruto," Naruto complained as he walked Chips into the center. "So stop calling me 'Blondy'."

"I can call you whatever I want to Blondy," Merle replied. "Quit bickering and come to the middle. I'd like you both to watch…"

"Sasuke," Sakura butted in. "His name is Sasuke."

"Alright then," Merle corrected herself., "I'd like you both to watch Sasuke seeing as he is the only one of you who can trot properly. Watch how he rises out of the saddle."

"He's like my knight in shinning armour," Sakura cooed.

"Please Sakura, you don't want to see my lunch again do you?" Naruto asked, feeling sick to his stomach.

By the end of the lesson the team were trotting around the arena in an orderly fashion.

"Alright team, if I could have you all back to a walk," Merle called. "Walk a few more laps then come over to the gate."

After another couple of laps the three of them brought their horses to a stop nearby the gate leading out of the arena. Kakashi made his way over and leant on the fence, "So, how did they go?"

"How do I put this?" Merle started. "One has a natural talent, one's a fast learner and the other can't tell the horses head from it's rear."

"Well, it was only their first lesson," Kakashi said, shrugging. "None of them have ever been horse riding before."

"When you said natural talent, you were talking about me weren't you?" Naruto piped up.

"Dream on Blondy, you're the no hoper," Merle replied smirking. "All of you can dismount and bring your horses this way. Remember to run your stirrups back up so as not to scare the horses."

The team jumped down from the saddle and did as they were told.

"So Sakura," Naruto began, "What did you think of my riding skills? Not to shabby hey?"

"You wish," Sakura replied, "You could hardly control your horse. Where as Sasuke…"

"Oh please, can you talk about something other than Sasuke, just for once?" Naruto pouted.

Back over at the stalls the horse were tied up and the team was ready to leave.

"Hold up!" Merle called after them. "Can't have the horses going back to the paddock with all their tack still on."

"Tack?" Naruto asked. "Aren't they used to pin up notices and stuff?"

"Really Naruto. She means the horses gear. The saddle and the bridle. You'll get used to it," Sakura explained.

Naruto walked back into Chip's stall and looked him over. The horse turned and snorted loudly, as is to say "Hurry up."

"Um…" Naruto wondered. "What comes off first?"

"Saddle or bridle, doesn't matter too much," Merle replied. "The girth buckle is under the flaps of the saddle."

_Tack? Girth?_ Naruto was having trouble getting used to all the strange words being thrown at him. He lifted up the side of the saddle to find two buckles tightly done up. He pulled at them with all his might but they would not come loose.

"How the hell do you breathe?" Naruto asked Chips.

The horse looked at him and tilted his head. Leaving the saddle for a minute Naruto moved on to the bridle. The leathery contraption was drowning in buckles. He was lost as to which buckles needed to be undone. Failing to check with Merle, he began to undo them all. When Merle came to check on him it was too late.

"No, no, no!" she cried. "You only need to undo the throat latch and the nose band."

"Which ones are those?" Naruto asked holding the various bridle pieces in his hands. "I'm not an expert."

When every horse was untacked and brushed down the team left the property and headed back towards the Leaf Village.

"So, how did we like our new training?" Kakashi asked as they walked down the path.

"Training?" Naruto asked.

"This wasn't just a day trip you know," Kakashi replied.

"I enjoyed it," Sakura said. "It's hard work and good fun at the same time."

"Good, because you'll be coming back here every few days for a while," Kakashi explained.

"I don't see what horse riding is going to do," Naruto commented.

"Well I see it as a way for you to build your teamwork skills," Kakashi replied. "Rider and horse have to work together in everything they do, otherwise nothing is gained."

"Can we come back again, please? I _really_ liked it," Sakura said.

"Well, do your teammates approve?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmph, as long as it's making me stronger," Sasuke replied.

"Well if Sasuke is doing it, I'll have to," Naruto said, full of sudden enthusiasm. "I can't have him beating me at everything."

"So it's settled then. You'll be taking part in lessons a couple of times a week as part of your training," Kakashi explained. "At the end of your lessons there will be what's known as a gymkhana where you will take place in numerous activities as a team to see what skills you've picked up over your lessons. There's still information that needs to be put into place but there will definitely be some kind of competition at the end."

"A competition? Now you're talking," Naruto grinned. "Bring it on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

Kakashi has a new form of training in mind for Team 7. What could it be? Perhaps it's a one on one battle with their sensei, or maybe it's some kind of extreme tree climbing challenge. Or maybe it's something they'd never expect...

* * *

******Konoha Riding School Chapter 2:**

"Horse riding? That's different isn't it," Iruka commented after Naruto had finished explaining the past days events.

Naruto was stuffing his face with his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Yeah I know. We've all got our own horse," he continued. "The one I rode was called Chips and I really don't like him."

"Why's that?" Iruka asked fiddling with a pair of chopsticks.

"He reckons he can boss me around. He tricks me all the time and he reckons it's funny," Naruto complained.

Iruka simply chuckled, "Sounds like you."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it again taking another mouthful.

"So, when are you to go back to this riding school?" Iruka asked.

"Kakashi sensei said we'd be going there every few days. At the end of all our lessons we'll be doing some gym-what's-it thing to see what we've learned." Naruto replied.

"I see," Iruka said.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned in the direction of his name, to see Sakura walking into the ramen shop.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said as she got closer. "Oh, hi Iruka sensei."

"Hello Sakura," Iruka replied. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks," Sakura said.

"What do you want Sakura?" Naruto asked a wide grin appearing across his face. "Did you want to ask me on a date?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "In your dreams. Kakashi told me to find you and Sasuke. We have another riding lesson today."

"Today?" Naruto asked. "But I was planning on…"

"Planning on what?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her hips.

Naruto sighed heavily, "Just let me finish my ramen."

He picked up the bowl and slurped down the rest of its contents. With that he was off.

"See ya sensei!" Naruto called.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled back.

He could do nothing but sigh as he was passed the bill.

"Sorry for the late notice team," Kakashi apologised as they were about to leave the village. "I didn't know you were having another lesson today. Only found out this morning myself."

"That's alright sensei," Sakura replied. "I'm looking forward to our next lesson."

"I'm not," Naruto complained.

"Why's that? Of the three of you I thought you'd be the most enthusiastic," Kakashi asked.

"Maybe if I wasn't stuck with the dud horse I'd like it better," Naruto sulked.

"If you want to be a good rider you must be able to ride any horse," Kakashi replied.

"Maybe I don't want to be a good rider," Naruto said, pouting.

"Now that's not the right attitude," Kakashi teased.

Naruto didn't reply.

"Think of it as an extra challenge. If you can learn to ride Chips you could ride any horse," Kakashi pointed out. "You were all especially suited to your horses. It's not like Merle randomly chose them out for you. Sasuke may be able to ride Yuri very well but put him on Chips and it might be a different story."

"When you put it like that," Naruto thought aloud.

"Ah, it's Blondy and his friends from yesterday," Merle said seeing the team walk onto her property. "Back for more?"

"Not like we have a choice," Sasuke replied.

"Your horses are this way," Merle said. "Follow me."

The Team followed her over to the stalls where their horses were waiting for them. Seeing Naruto Chips let out a whinny.

"Hear that Blondy. He recognises you," Merle said.

"He's only ever seen me once," Naruto replied.

"Chips is probably one of the smartest horses I've ever come across, as well as one of the stupidest. You've got yourself a good horse," Merle explained.

"A 'good horse' 'ey?" Naruto repeated to himself.

He walked over to Chips' stall and frowned at the horse. Chips tilted his head slightly to the side and snorted softly.

"Suppose I should give you a chance," Naruto sighed.

"Now hopefully you all remember how to undo their halters and lead them to the arena. Unless you've forgotten overnight," Merle said.

"I'm not stupid Grandma," Naruto complained.

"Well you've got today to prove it to me," Merle replied, smirking. "Come on, I need you three in the arena."

Once the team had mounted their horses and fixed up their stirrup lengths, the lesson began. Merle started them off at a walk around the arena.

"Today I'd like you all to think about space. You don't have to stay in single file the whole time, especially because there're only three of you. You've got the whole arena, use it how you like," Merle called. "Remember to keep a fair distance between you and the other horses at all times."

"If that's the case," Sasuke said, turning Yuri and crossing over to the other side of the arena.

Sakura made Honoka walk in a large circle leaving a large space between them and Naruto and Chips.

"They've ditched us buddy," Naruto commented.

Chips snorted and shook his head.

"Can I have you all standing up in your stirrups? I'd like the three of you to practice your balancing skills," Merle called across the arena.

On his first attempt, Naruto slipped forward onto Chips neck. Quickly sitting back down again he tried to cover up his mistake.

"Heals down, wasn't it?" Naruto asked himself, trying again.

He dropped his weight into his heals and was able to balance himself as Chips walked along.

"Huh, too easy," Naruto said smugly.

"While you're standing up, hold out your right arm. Remember to keep a hold of the reins with your left," Merle instructed.

Naruto did as he was told, holding the reins in one hand while he put the other one out to the side.

"Other right, Blondy," Merle called, chuckling.

"Huh? Oh…" Naruto quickly corrected himself.

"I'm impressed, you're all pretty good at this," Merle commented, after the team had walked around the arena a couple of times.

"As ninja we're meant to have exceptional balancing skills," Sasuke replied blankly.

"Ninja?" Merle asked, confused.

"I'm sure I mentioned it earlier," Kakashi replied.

"Oh right," Merle said shaking her head. "Just ignore me."

After a few more laps of the arena the team began to trot.

"Remember to rise to the beat of their trot, keeping your weight in your heals," Merle called out. "Naruto, can you make Chips trot on a bit more."

"Move it horse," Naruto commanded giving Chips another kick.

The horse snorted out of annoyance and kept trotting at the pace he wanted to go at. Naruto kicked him again but still, nothing happened.

"Do you want a whip Blondy?" Merle teased.

"No! I can do this myself," Naruto called back.

He breathed in deeply and gave Chips a great big kick. Chips snorted again, annoyed, but decided that he better listen to his rider and began to speed up.

"Ha, there we go," Naruto said, feeling quite proud of himself.

"That's better Blondy, keep him at that pace," Merle called.

"Will do," Naruto replied.

"Once you've all established a forward trot, let's see how well you do standing up in your stirrups now," Merle called.

"While we're trotting?" Naruto asked.

"No, while you've come to a complete stop," Merle replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. "What do you think?"

_iAlright, just have to keep my heals down/i_, Naruto thought to himself as he glanced around the arena at the others.

Much to his surprise Sasuke seemed to be having a little bit of trouble. He couldn't stay balanced for more than a few beats at a time. A wide grin appeared across Naruto's face; this was his chance!

_iHeals down, heals down, heals down/i_, he thought over and over again.

After counting to three in his head, he pushed his weight right down into his feet as he tried to stand up. He was standing for a triumphant second when his right foot slipped out of the stirrup, causing him to lose his balance and fall off to the side. Naruto landed on the ground with a thud as Chips quietly came to a stop nearby.

Merle clapped loudly, "Well done Blondy."

Naruto got up and dusted himself off, frowning at Merle, "Shut up."

"Back in the saddle and try again," Merle replied grinning at him.

Naruto mumbled heatedly to himself before remounting Chips.

He began trotting again as soon as his feet were back in the stirrups. On his second turn Naruto managed to stay standing for a few beats, before having to sit back down. By now Sasuke had pretty much mastered it. Naruto sighed heavily, i_so much for that/i_.

"I take it you lot would like to try something new today," Merle called out, after the team had brought their horses back to a walk to cool down.

"What do you have in mind?" Sakura asked.

"How do you feel about cantering?" Merle asked.

"Canter-what-ing?" Naruto asked.

"Cantering. It's the next fastest gait after trotting," Merle explained.

"Oh," Naruto replied. "About time we picked up the pace."

"Yes, but let's see how you go," Merle sighed. "Now cantering is best picked up if you ask for it from a sitting trot. Our inside leg stays where it is or comes slightly forward and kicks, while our outside leg needs to go behind the girth and kick. If you do this correctly you should pick up your canter easily. Also, it's important you ask for your canter in a corner so that your horse is on a slight bend in order to pick up the correct canter lead."

Merle took a deep breath, "Am I making myself clear?"

"What?" Naruto asked, looking up from what he'd been doing.

Merle rolled her eyes, "I'll guide you along the way."

The team went off at a rising trot around the arena to begin with.

"We'll take it in turns to canter!" Merle called. "Sasuke can go first, so when you're ready go sitting trot and the next corner you come to pick up your canter. Sakura and Naruto come back to a walk."

Naruto and Sakura brought their horses to a stop as Sasuke and Yuri continued trotting. As they approached the next corner Sasuke changed from a rising to a sitting trot. He put his outside leg back and his inside leg slightly forward and they came out of the corner at a well paced canter.

"Perfect example of what I want to see from you," Merle said folding her arms.

"You're not picking favourites are you Grandma?" Naruto asked his voice tinged with jealousy.

When Sasuke got closer to the group he brought Yuri back to a trot, then to a walk and halted behind Naruto and Chips.

"Well done," Merle praised. "You used the correct aids and got him to respond instantly. Next time sit up a little straighter, it should help."

"Got it," Sasuke replied.

"Alright. Sakura, your turn," Merle instructed.

"Let's go Honoka," Sakura said as Honoka began to walk on.

After a few more kicks Honoka began to trot. At the first corner she changed to a rather bouncy sitting trot and picked up her canter once she'd left the second corner. They came back to a trot halfway through.

"You were able to pick up your canter I'll give you that," Merle said when Sakura and Honoka joined the group. "But you didn't pick up your canter in the corner which left you on the wrong lead. You don't need to have too much sitting trot to pick up your canter, just the correct aids."

"Alright, we'll get it next time," Sakura said, patting Honoka on the neck.

"And that leaves us with Blondy," Merle said turning to Naruto. "This is going to be entertaining."

"Hmph," Naruto complained. "We'll show 'em Chips."

Chips snorted loudly as they began to move off at a trot. i_Which leg went where?/i_ Naruto began to fret as they approached the corner. He didn't want to show any weakness by asking for a reminder. At the first corner he changed to sitting trot trying with all his might to stay seated. Getting the instructions muddled up he put his inside leg back instead of his outside leg. Confused as to what he was being asked to do, Chips sped off at a fast trot. Unable to sit or rise to the beat Naruto toppled off again, landing on the ground for the second time that lesson.

"I hate to say this Blondy, but I could see that happening a mile off," Merle said.

Naruto growled and got back to his feet. He remounted Chips and was persistent in trying again.

"Come on you stupid horse!" Naruto complained as he made Chips trot on.

Annoyed with Naruto constantly kicking and pulling on the reins Chips tossed his head, causing Naruto to lose his grip and fall. Naruto sat in the dirt, his head band askew.

"Why did I get stuck with the dud horse?" he whined pathetically.

"What?" Merle asked. "You think I just randomly gave you your horses?"

"You did, didn't you?" Sakura asked.

"Don't be stupid, I picked them all out especially," Merle explained.

"Then why didn't you pick a better horse for me?" Naruto complained.

"Do they complain to you this much Kakashi?" Merle asked.

"I think Naruto and Sasuke have a little jealousy thing going on," Kakashi explained.

"Well, we'll put an end to that," Merle said. "All of you dismount now."

"Dismount? Why?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see," Merle replied.

The team did as they were told and stood alongside their horses.

"Now then, I'm going to show you why you're all riding the horses that I've assigned you," Merle said. "Naruto take Yuri. Sakura take Chips. Sasuke take Honoka. We'll begin the lesson again."

"Oh boy! I like this better already," Naruto said quickly moving and taking a hold of Yuri's reins. Instantly the horse went to bite him.

"Whoa," Naruto said. "What did I do?"

"Let's see how long this takes," Merle sighed.

The three of them mounted their different horses and began to walk on. Naruto was feeling pretty good, sitting on top of Sasuke's horse. If he could get this horse to do whatever he wanted, surely Naruto could too. While they were walking no one had any big problems with their horses. Sakura had a little trouble getting Chips to keep up with the group and was lagging far behind.

"Alright kids, let's see you i_try/i_ to trot!" Merle called out.

"Try?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Merle replied. "And let me say this now, whatever happens is not my fault."

Seeing as Naruto was in the lead it was his responsibility to start the ride off.

"Alright Yuri," he said pulling the reins slightly shorter. "Let's go."

Naruto gave him a squeeze with his legs and they started to trot.

"Ha ha!" Naruto laughed. "This is too easy!"

Behind him Sasuke and Sakura weren't having such an easy time.

Honoka kept tossing her head and arching her neck. Sasuke was having trouble keeping his seat and pulling her back.

Chips kept going at the slowest walking pace he could manage without stopping completely. Sakura was kicking him furiously but nothing happened.

Lost in his moment of triumph as well as not looking where he was going, Naruto didn't expect what Yuri was about to do until it was too late. The horse's ears went right back until they were flat on his head and he pigrooted.

"Whoa!" Naruto called, turning back to the front and gathering the reins up.

After a few more strides of trot, when Naruto thought he was in control again, Yuri snorted loudly and bucked. Naruto was airborne for a few seconds before impacting with the ground.

"What did I say?" Merle sighed. "Dismount and take back the horses I assigned you in the first place and come to the gate."

Naruto sat up rubbing his head, "Stupid horse."

Once the three of them had taken back their own horses they left the arena and walked back to the stalls.

"And what did we learn today?" Merle asked mockingly.

"That I really don't like you," Naruto grumbled as he took Chips' bridle off.

"And?" Merle asked.

None of them replied, quietly continuing to untack their horses.

"You learnt that you were given the horse you have for a reason," Merle said for them. "And next time you'll be able to respect your ride a lot more."

"Well that was an eventful lesson then," Kakashi commented as the team walked back to the village.

"It was until Naruto wrecked it for everyone," Sakura complained.

"Not my fault," Naruto mumbled grumpily.

"Remember that today was only your second lesson. I think you're all doing very well for your first time riding horses," Kakashi said. "The more your ride the better you'll get."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Naruto replied.


End file.
